


Werepanther Loki and Werefalcon Tony

by marlislash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Wallpaper, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why if when Loki set a foot on Earth, his were panthere raises.<br/>Sentinel Loki. </p><p>Will he meets his guide ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wallpaper 

Thumbnail  
[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Loki/tger_zpsuovxmsm0.jpg.html)

 

Direct link : 

[Click here to see it in large size.](http://i1153.photobucket.com/albums/p517/marlislash/Loki/tger_zpsuovxmsm0.jpg)


	2. WereFalcon Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds his guide the billionaire genius Tony Stark, iron man, the werefalcon.

Thumbnail 

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Loki/Tony_zpsejymw1fs.jpg.html)

[Big size here](http://i1153.photobucket.com/albums/p517/marlislash/Loki/Tony_zpsejymw1fs.jpg)


End file.
